narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992
100% nicht, könnte auch der 3te gewesen sein (kann man ja gegebenfalls ändern), aber wenn man das chronologisch betrachtet, würde es passen. Außerdem spricht die 5te von den dunklen Zeiten und der Schreckensherrschaft des 4ten. Dies würde auch charakteristisch zu Madara passen. Sasuke16 22:26, 15. Jul. 2009 So, habs geändert. Ist ja kein Problem und gebe Dir auch Recht. Ist halt noch nicht alles stichhaltig. Sasuke16 22:52, 15. Jul. 2009 Ich glaube, das ist einfach die Langeweile der Ferien :D Und wenn dann noch Hausarrest dazu kommt... bist du verloren, deswegen hefte ich mich heute besonders intensiv an die Seiten hier xD hehe *Sheena* 20:21, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wieso hast du keine ferien... machst du schon ausbildung? ich bin ohne erlaubnis meiner eltern nach 12 nochma raus, um mich mit freunden zu treffen un davon haben meine eltern wind bekommen Oo ich war nur an der treppe vor unserm grundstück un hab mich mit nem kumpel unterhalten, aber naja... ich bin ja erst 17 und darf dem gesetz nach nur bis 12 raus ;) das is das problem^^ *Sheena* 20:55, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) in hessen enden die ferien zum glück erst heute *g* hm und das mit 3 oder 6 uhr... kommt mir bekannt vor Oo iwie drüfen das fast alle, meistens die männer... so unfair^^ *Sheena* 21:01, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wie soll ich denn "weg vom fenster" verstehen!? :D das macht mich aber neugierig *Sheena* 21:25, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) äh... ich bin überfordert xD was is pfeffi?^^ *Sheena* 21:31, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) achso^^ jetzt bin ich schlauer ;) so ein schlimmer bist du also, immer weg vom fenster?!^^ ...hm mom... schlimmer oder schlimme?! *Sheena* 21:38, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ah ok, muss ja wissen mit wem ich es hier zu tun habe^^ *Sheena* 21:57, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) naja muss dann leider ma gehn... mein akku von der maus is gleich leer. vllt schreibt man sich ja nochma oder so ;) *Sheena* 22:06, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Clans Moin Ernie1992 ich hab gesehen das du die clans bearbeiten willst ich hatte da ma was auf meiner Testseite ausbrobiert wenn du wilst kannst du gern teile davon benutzen.--Kasch 05:16, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nicht der Komplette Senju-Clan kann Mokuton der einzige aus dem Clan der es beherrschte war der erste Hokage. --Revan55 11:26, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hatte vielleicht etwas überstürtzt gehandelt da hier geerade wieder Gewitter anfingen und ich das schnell machen wollte bevor ich den PC aus mache. Da ich voher schon einen Artikel gelöscht hatte kam der gerade dazwischen, war also ein Versehen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten der Kubisaki-Clan tauchte bzw. wurde in der Folge 194 erwähntwährend der Fillerespisoden von Naruto und lebte im Halsreich. Das einzige Mitglied ist Kouza Kubisaki. Ich glaube der Hannya-Clan waren die Typen die Danzou auf dem Weg zum Kagetreffen angegriffen haben.--Icis Leibgarde 14:27, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wechsel mit die ausrufe Zeichen im Artikel Clans durch Striche aus ( | ). --Revan55 15:08, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn man die Seite Clans öffnet ist der seitliche Navigator nach unten verrutscht und die Registerkarten mit Seite, Diskussion, Bearbeiten und so weiter sind hinter unseren Logo gerutscht des halb sollst du die ausrufe Zeichen durch Striche ersetzen. Zu den Idee ich weiss nicht wie du das meinst ich finde unseren Jutsu-Guide so wie er ist gut. --Revan55 15:35, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vor allem sind einige der Jutsuseiten über 20.000 KB groß. deine Idee würde alle Jutsus auf einer Seite plus endlos viele Toggler voraussetzen. Das wäre eine Riesengroße Seite mit bestimmt 200 - 300.000 KB durchschnittlich sind die Seiten hier so 2- 3.000 groß. Und wie sollte man in dem Wust dann zb ein neues Jutsu einschieben? Von daher ist das schon technisch ein zu großer Aufwand Ninjason 15:47, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sorry lag nicht an den Ausrufezeichen du hast nur an einer stelle vergessen. --Revan55 15:54, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) hast du das jetzt geändert mit dem div ode rnoch nichScreamo-fan 15:56, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich habe es geändert. --Revan55 15:57, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :es fehlte anscheinend noch eines ^^ hab auch noch eines reingesetzt Gruß -= trunX=- 06:45, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- TrunX und Ich habe darüber geredet eine extra Box für Nuke-Nins zu machen haben uns aber letzten Endes dagegen entschieden. --Revan55 17:51, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Du stellst fragen um ehrlich zu sein ich weiß es nicht mehr zu 100% paar ich glaube wir hielten es für unnötig. --Revan55 17:59, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Header-Farben Hey, schau bitte mal hier hin und stimm ab/sag deine Meinung! Vorlage_Diskussion:Header Es geht darum, die neuen Farben aus dem All-Header wieder durch die alten Farben der Einzelheader zu ersetzten! ..::Aeris::.. 11:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Regeln Schau mal bitte hier hin und schreib bitte dort hin was du darüber Denkst. --Revan55 09:02, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sag mir mal wie ich mich an kishimoto wenden kann?--1000words ganz toller vorschlag, hat sich also erledigt und sagmal wie alt warst du bei deinem schulabgang, tut mir leid ist persönlich, aber das lesen deiner nachrichten fällt mir echt schwer, kannst dich ruhig aufregen, ist mir recht, aber musste das mal los werden. noch nen schönen sonntag. --1000words also scheinst du besser zusein als ich oder was willst du das damit sagen, hut ab für 1,5 ist echt der hammer ich hab nur bin ganz ehrlich nen dreier durchschnitt gehabt und arbeite jetzt im altenheim, kannst dich ja drüber lustig machen das ich alten leuten den hintern abwische und windeln wechsel aber hab ich auch kein problem mit, letztendlich bist du nicht besser oder schlechter als ich du gehst deinen weg und ich meinen mit dem unterschied das ich mit 26 schon etwas mehr erlebt habe als du und das ist auch alles, werde mich hier nicht auf irgendeinen schmarn einlassen und dir irgendwelche leuschen erzählen, habe oft genug fehler gemacht im leben aber daraus habe ich gelernt also respekt vor der leistung und das ist alles was dazu sagen kann.--1000words na dann gut das es mich nicht interessiert, wird schon so sein, wenn du das sagst.--1000words weil es in jedem anime ja du hast recht vieles unrealistisch ist und genau deshalb schauen wir uns das ja auch an, aber genauso viel ist wahr, sie dir die geschichte der ninjas an, dadurch durch solche serien geschichten, werden uns dinge auf eine andere art und weise näher gebracht, wusste vorher auch nicht das dieser enel oder wie auch immer er hieß von one piece (das über den wolken) in der realen welt auch eine gottheit wahr in was auch immer für einer mythologie, aber egal, manche dinge werden einfach aus der realen welt übernommen. oder denkst du die nudeln sind in naruto eigentlich kartoffeln, animes sind eine verbindung zwischen realität und fiktion und dinge wie nahrung die baustoffe sowas bleibt gleich, es geht ja schließlich auch um die elemente und die sind doch wohl auch die gleichen wie in der realität, ich glaube einfach ihr habt das alles nicht verstanden, aber habe auch keine lust mehr mich mit kindern auseinander zusetzen, macht das was ihr für richtig haltet, ist auch ok so, ich habe damit abgeschlossen, es ist vorbei keine lust mehr, ich bin einfach am ende und will nicht mehr, ihr habt gewonnen und nun seid froh und vielleicht habt ihr recht und in den schriften wird niemals erwähnt das sand doton ist, aber wenn mir die geologen etwas anderes sagen nämlich das sand zur erde dazu gehört dann ist mal wieder einiges falsch gelaufen bei den ideen die kishimoto hatte, für mich hat sich das jetzt erledigt. ich mach jetzt eh erstmal sport also muss jetzt eh weg also macht was ihr denkt. --1000words ---- nein, den 3. film kann man noch nicht anschauen, und die infos hab ich von der offiziellen homepage des 3. films --Th(ôô)mas 17:34, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Na das volle Programm wird wohl erst nächsten Monat losgehen können, und über meine 2-Wochen-Taktik hat noch keiner einen Kommentar abgegeben, leider. Frag doch da auf der Seite nochmal an, wie wir das jetzt machen wollen (auf der "Wikiregeln"-Seite war das glaub ich), ich würd auch gern einen "offiziellen Startschuss" hören. ..::Aeris::.. 14:05, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) bitte versucht bis Freitag drei Artikel zu Wahl zu stellen. --Revan55 20:11, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- was für ne vorlagen seite meinst du? also hier müssten alle sein, und da kann man au nix verändern --Th(ôô)mas 15:42, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- jo kann man denk ich erstellen, vllt kann man dann ja noch so etwas für sharingan/byakugan machen --Th(ôô)mas 18:53, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- danke, bin auch noch nicht fertig, werd vielleicht auch noch einiges Überarbeiten, aber egal, mach doch auch sowas mal fertig, weiß ja im moment habt ihr viel zutun, wegen umstrukturieren. aber danach vielleicht.1000words na dann bin ich mal gespannt und werd deine seite dann öfters besuchen.1000words ---- Ich habe auf meiner Testseite zwei Artikel zu den Söhnen von Rikudou Sennin gemacht ich weiss bloß nicht wie ich die Artikel nähen soll vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Ich habe noch etwas hier geschrieben schau es dir mal bitte an. --Revan55 14:53, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mach so wie du denkst, hauptsache es passt alles zusammen. bin schon gespannt was alles bei dir noch so vorkommen soll, ich nehme meistens gegner von denen man noch nicht viel gesehen hat und die leider noch nicht so doll im manga, bzw anime behandelt wurden, werd wohl auch noch was mit shibi aburame mit reinbringen und vielleicht aber nur vielleicht auch was mit kisame und das mit kisame wird wohl erst nach oros verschwinden und itachis tod sein, aber genau weiß ich auch noch nicht, versuch das ja auch so ein bißchen in die richtige geschichte einzubauen, siehst ja wegen chuninauswahlprüfung. aber was mich stört, ich hab dermaßen viele jutsus, bin aber auch nicht gewillt da was von weg zunehmen, aber wenn man sich mal sasuke ansieht der hat ja jetzt auch schon 34, wer weiß was da noch alles kommt, deshalb geht das wohl auch so in ordnung, aber egal mach mal deine geschichte fertig und bin echt gespannt, wie die sein wird.1000words wie meinst das jetzt mit garnicht kennen? 1000words achso meinst das, ja gut das ist schon klar, naja hauptsache du beendest meine geschichte nicht vorzeitig, durch nen hinterhalt, indem du meinem charakter die lichter ausbläßt. naja dann mach erstmal, werd ja sehen wenn die geschichte da steht. 1000words hab ich mir schon durchgelesen und ist gut, das problem ebend es passt ebend nicht mit meiner, weil ich zu der zeit nen anderen kampf austrage, das ist der mist ebend, was nun? 1000words Cool deine Benutzerseite!--Namikaze-Rasengan 22:10, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Deine Geschichte Hab deine Geschichte angelesen und würde dir gerne ein paar Sachen dazu sagen. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, sondern soll dir auf deinem Weg helfen. Nicht dass ich die Weisheit mit Löffeln gegessen habe, aber ich habe genug Geschichten verfasst um das zu merken und genug Geschichten und Werke anderer gelesen um das vergleichen zu können: 1 - Ich kenne das selbst, man verfasst etwas und möchte gerne, dass der eigene Protagonist der beste von allen, unschlagbar und überhaupt ganz besonders ist. :Das erste, was ein Schriftsteller lernen muss (und ich meine WIRKLICH lernen, denn das ist wirklich wirklich schwer), ist seinen Charakter unterzuordnen. Ihm etwas zustoßen zu lassen. Ihn nicht mit den besten Voraussetzungen starten und auch scheitern zu lassen. (In deinem Fall würde ich das auf dein Rinnegan, alle 5 Elemente, Kakashi als Meister, ein Uchiha, die prüfung mit bravour bestehen -gut es war das zweite mal, aber "bravour"?- beziehen) :Erfinde einen neuen Charakter, lass den Leser erfahren, warum er so stark wird. Wenn er mit den Voraussetzungen kommt, kann ich mir denken, dass er der größte von allen wird. 2 - Dein Geschichtsablauf ist ein wenig durcheinander beschrieben "Er rannte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Kurz vor seinem Zuhause sah er...", "Nach mehrern Minuten Kampf vielen auf einmal alle Konohanins tot um..." :Wenn du in der Vergangenheit schreibst, vermeide Wörter wie "nun" oder "jetzt" oder "sofort" und versuche mit "darauf(hin)", "kurz darauf" etc :Nimm dir mehr Zeit um deinen Charakter beobachten zu lassen, was passiert. "Die Konoha-Nins fielen zu Boden und blieben dort reglos liegen. Hiruhata war sich sicher, dass sie von einer Attacke getroffen und schwer - womöglich tödlich - verwundet worden waren." :Wenn du in deiner Geschichte als allwissender Erzähler auftrittst, präsentier dem Leser nicht alle Informationen auf dem Silberteller. Halte etwas zurück, halte etwas im Dunkeln, verschleiere etwas, gib unsichere Informationen. 3 - Bau deine Geschichte auf. Setze Wurzeln in frühen Bereichen, die sich später verdichten. Oder mach Anspielungen auf Dinge, die zwar mit DEINER Geschichte nichts zu tun haben, die der Leser aber aus der echten Naruto-Welt kennt. :Beispielsweise könnte er Personen treffen, die später bei Naruto wieder eine Rolle spielen. (... Der Mann, auf den Team 4 gewartet hatte, näherte sich langsam dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. langes blondes Haar fiel unter seinem Hut in sein Gesicht und als er dem Sensei die erwarteten Gegenstände überbrachte, fiel Hiruhate auf, dass etwas mit seinen Händen nicht stimmte... Oder wr es Einbildung?" (Deidara) 4 - Ganz wichtig: Rechtschreibung. :Zu deinen Namen: japanische Namen bedeuten etwas. hier ist eine Seite mit Namen, da kannst du dich mal umschauen, ich hab für mein Projekt schon oft dort Namen gesammelt. Mir gefällt deine Geschichte. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass sie besser wird, wenn du meine Ratschläge befolgst, denn es ist deine Geschichte. Aber ich glaube sie könnten dir in einigen Situationen nützlich sein. Ich les jetzt weiter und freue mich auf weitere Teile. Ninjason 19:11, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich mach gerade ein Naruto-Spiel und bin gerade in der Zeit in der Sasuke bei Oro trainiert. Ich erfinde laufend neue Charaktere, die da irgendwo herumschwirren und ich würde gerne deinen Chara übernehmen. Er würde aber ein wenig mit Sasuke zusammenarbeiten. (Also nich Konoha verraten oder so, aber Sasuke trifft ihn und tauscht Infos über Akatsuki und Itachi mit ihm aus oder so. Ich würe mir das noch mal genau überlegen, wenn du zustimmst und dir dann einen Bericht sowie eine Testversion schicken. Ninjason 19:32, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich schau erst mal wie sich dein Chara entwickelt und was er alles kann, wenn es soweit ist. Natürlich ist es deine Sache, wenn ich deinen Chara benutze. Ich kann ihn ja zB nicht Dinge tun lassen, von denen du (als Erfinder) nicht möchtest, dass er sie tut. Zu meinem Spiel schick mir mal per Narutopedia-Mail deine ICQ Nummer dann gehts leichter zu erklären- Ninjason 19:57, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also ich habe jetzt alles Neue gelesen und möchte dir erneut einige Dinge mitgeben. Pro: *Die unbekannte Person fand ich gut. Es interessiert mich sehr, wer das sein könnte *ein spezielles Siegel des Uchiha-Clans, das im Kampf angwendet wird, um den Gegner den Einsatz von Element-Jutsus zu verbieten → Tolle Idee *'Wiedersehen mit Rengou' → Guter Abschnitt. Der Kampf ist ein wenig "plötzlich dies, auf Einmal das..." Aber ein guter Story-Abschnitt und eine glaubwürdige Mission. *'Der Kampf gegen Kazei' → Guter Abschnitt aber der Kampf an sich und die Beschreibungen wie er ist und was genau passiert könnten ausführlicher sein. Kontra: *Zu viel. Zu viel in der ersten Mission, gleich ultra Jutsus, gleich super stark, gleich Jonin-Level-Nuke-Nin, gleich S-Rang-Mission, gleich allerbeste Freunde. **Mach die unbekannte schwarze Kraft anfangs etwas kleiner. **Fang mit kleineren Missionen an (300 Nuke-Nin und 2 Leute wollen sie sofort angreifen? Da dachte ich "Aiaiai" **Eine große Trauerfeier für Asidou ist zwar nett, aber du hast doch gesagt, er habe seine Familie verloren. WER ist auf der Trauerfeier? Eigentlich nur die Teammitglieder und ihr Sensei. Sein Begräbnis ist ja nicht die Welt, denn in der Geschichte hat er zu niemandem außer Team 4 Kontakte geknüpft (Jedenfalls hast du nichts Gegenteiliges geschrieben). Weiteres: *Dieser Blocksatz mit dem Verlust des Freundes, ganz besonders aber alle übrigen auch, könnten ein wenig Struktur vertragen. Am besten mit Überschrift 3 *Der Text wirkt sehr abschreckend weil es echt super viel auf einmal ist. Strukturiere ihn ein bisschen in "lesbare" Abschnitte und füge zB Bilder aus der Wikia hinzu **Schriftrollen wo es angebracht ist, etc **Bei der Chunin Prüfung ein Bild der Arena **Vllt ein Bild von Kakashi **Halt überall wos passt und gut aussieht *Lass dir Zeit. **Besonders in der Herausbildung der Freundschaft. (Warum fühlt Hiruhata sich so geborgen? Lass sie etwas erleben, dass sich das Gefühl entwickeln kann. Wenn du eine Geschichte schreibst und einfach sagst "und jetzt sind sie Freunde für immer", dann wirkt das sehr unglaubwürdig. Man entwickelt "allerbeste" Freundschaften nicht von heute auf Morgen. *Führe deine Charaktere einzeln ein. **Wer ist Asidou, was kann er, was macht er, wie ist er so... **Wer sind die Kameraden aus Team 4... *'(Erste Mission und Verlust eines Freundes)' **→Warum ist Asidou 6 Monate krank? Was ist passiert? *'(Asidous spezielles Training)' **Zitat: "Hiruhata sagte nichts mehr und schickte Asidou raus. Noch am selben Abend ging er zu Asidou und fragte ihn, ob er ihn trainieren kann" **→Warum? **Zitat: "In dieser Rolle, welche nur lesbar von den Jonin und ausgewählten Ninjas Konohgakures ist" **→Tolle neue Erfindung, aber warum ist sie das? Versiegelung? Lernen nur Jonin die Schrift? **Das Siegel mit dem gefährlich-hohen Chakraverbrauch → Warum setzt Kakashi sein Leben aufs Spiel? **Genma ist Spezial-Jonin *'(Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung)' **Die Chunin Auswahlprüfung muss im 3er-Team bestanden werden. wer ist der dritte? Zb könnte es jemand sein, der noch Chunin werden muss, aber selbst nicht enug Partner hat, weil sie schon Chunin sind, oder nicht mehr da sind (Sakura, Ino...). **Zitat: "Die Jonin sind überrascht, weil die jüngsten Genin so große Erfolge erzielen" **→Hiruhata ist schon 15. Choji und alle seine Klasenkameraden (team 9 nicht) sind jünger als er und waren bei der letzten Prüfung sogar noch jünger. **Zitat: "Kakashi meinte nur zu Asidou..." **→ Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. "Xy meinte nur, er solle das und das tun..." Dieses "nur" soll ausdrücken, wie lässig nebenbei etwas getan wird. Klingt fürchterlich. Solche und ähnliche Ausdrücke mit "Strassen-Charakter" solltest du vermeiden. Ninjason 15:49, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- sagmal wo hast immer die bilder her?1000words ja ist ok ist ja deine geschichte und wenn du ihn mit einbauen kannst ists ok. 1000words ---- du könntest Orochimaru überarbeiten. --Revan55 15:03, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist bei vielen die ich geschrieben habe es wurde bei mir zur Gewohnheit denn Befehl zu benutzen es ist . --Revan55 15:54, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal deine Testeite überchekt, man kann ja nicht alles auf Aeris abschieben. Da sind ein paar Sachen, die ich gerne sagen würde: *Hab die Zeit ins Präsens (und korrespondierend alle Vergangenheit ins Perfekt gesetzt) *Im ersten Abschnitt wo Oro kurz vorgestellt wird, wird meiner Meinung nach viel zu viel gesagt. Vor allem kommt das ja alles später erneut vor. *Im Abschnitt Kindheit sagst du, Oro sei bei Hiruzen beliebter als die anderen. Ist das eine Annahme? weil Ich glaube nicht, dass Hiruzen so etwas jemals von sich gegeben hat. *Ich glaube nicht, dass Anko Orochimaru als Schülerin "zugewiesen" worden ist, ich denke er hat sie infach verführt, so wie er es bei Sasuke gemacht hat. *Im Abschnitt Angriff auf Konoha hast du einiges verdreht. Suna war nicht schwach und wollte deshalb konoha angreifen --> das hat oro ihnen eingeredet *Wenn du grad eine Überholung des Charas machst, kannst du dann auch gleich die Referenzen angeben? (Nur wenn du die Zeit hast, den das ist echt zeitaufwendig) Hi Ernie, ich hab ja auch noch mal deinen Orochimaru-Artikel angeguckt, und als "schlechtes" ist mir nur folgendes aufgefallen: Gleich im allerersten Absatz, "Allgemein", gibts schon fast eine komplette Zusammenfassung seiner Story. Das sollte da nicht stehen, das steht auch bei keinem anderen. Das sollte da also gekürzt werden und nur ne Zusammenfassung über seinen Charakter werden, mit "Team mit Jiraiya und Tsunade, Sannin, macht viel Experimente, wurde böse" usw. ..::Aeris::.. 13:24, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, so ist der Text viel besser! ..::Aeris::.. 13:34, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wenn es übersichtlich gestaltet wird und auf jeden Artikel den diese Theorie betrifft ein Link dazu gegeben wird (sprich also bei Tobi steht dann siehe Theorien: Idenität Tobi ). Dann hätte ich kein Problem damit. --Icis Leibgarde 18:38, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Shima Bild ?? Die alte Version war doch auch nicht schärfer, oder? Das alte Bild war doch ein recht ungünstiger Winkel, und man sag sie auch nur eine Millisekunde lang, das war so von schräg unten hoch, der Blickwinkel. Und jetzt gibts ne neue Stelle, wo man sie schön frontal von vorne sieht. Und ne bessere Auflösung geht kaum, da das Bildmaterial einfach nicht besser ist, oder kennst du eine Seite, die das quasi in HD-Qualität hochladen? ..::Aeris::.. 15:53, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Achso, das ist bestimmt wieder diese Aktualisierungssache: Man lädt ein neues Bild hoch, aber es erscheint das alte Bild noch einmal, manchmal auch in den Seitenverhältnissen voll verzogen. Dann muss man einfach abwarten und Tee trinken, das hatte ich schon öfter. ..::Aeris::.. 16:00, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Achso, ja ne HD-Version wär ja echt nicht schlecht für gute Bilder zumindest, dann muss man halt mal etwas länger warten! ..::Aeris::.. 16:04, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Achso, ja, wenn du HD-Bilder von der Halle machen kannst, klar! Wie findest du den Text und die Theorie unten, ist das so in Ordnung? ..::Aeris::.. 13:24, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Könntest du vielleicht auch noch gleich ein HD-Bild von Mizukis Riesen-Shuriken machen? In Folge 1 direkt, gegen Ende wo er Naruto die Schriftrolle wegnehmen will, hat er das auf dem Rücken und wirft es dann auf Iruka. ..::Aeris::.. 13:25, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Habs zu spät gesehen. Gleiche Themen-Bilder existieren mit verschiedenen Namen in verschiedenen Kategorien. Da verliert man schon mal den Überblick. Sasuke16 15:26, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wie er aussehen soll weiß ich auch nicht, schlag mal was vor. aufjedenfall muss ich sowieso einiges überdenken bei meinem chara und find toll das du mich fragst, kannst mir ja einfach mal was rüberschicken.1000words seh mir das morgen mal an ok werd dir dann bescheid geben.1000words hab mir mal die figuren angesehen leider passt keinerzu meinen vorstellungen, aber sehen schon gut aus.1000words also misteriös mit ner maske, und das man entweder kein oder wenig vom gesicht sieht, natürlich mit den klamotten aus otogakure, dann noch nem riesen kunai auf dem rücken, ein byakugan auge wäre auch nicht verkehrt, naja und insekten im hintergrund halt und dunkle klamotten halt.1000words zwischen sasukue und kimimaro bloß dunkler halt, finds echt hammer das du nachfragst danke schonmal.1000words naja ebend dunklere farbe dunkleres grau oder was das war für ne farbe.1000words achso ja dann ist das ja egal, dann geht das ja schon so.1000words thumb|left Hallo Ernie! Kannst du dieses Bild hier bitte neu aus dem Anime schießen? ..::Aeris::.. 15:55, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das Bild von dem Jutsu Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka, kannst du das auch noch mal neu schießen? ..::Aeris::.. 23:29, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Steuerung Sollte ich vllt mal dazu schreiben in das Readme... Pfeiltasten und Enter, Escape, Leertaste (enter und escape reichen eigentlich) Man kann aber auch die Steuerung manuell anpassen Wenn man F1 drückt und dann auf die entsprechende Seite Steuereung (oder GAmepad) klickt. Die wichtigen TAsten sind "C" (bedeutet akzeptieren) und "B" (bedeutet Menü). "Alt" und "Enter" während des Spiels öffnen den Vollbildmodus, der durch ALt+Enter auch wieder zu verlassen ist. Ninjason 19:54, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) sonst sag du mir mal die richtige reinfolge, wenn du sie noch weißt damit ich das rasengan erlerne1000words ---- Ich möchte euch auf dieses weg daran erinnern das ihr euch auf drei Artikel einigen musst, die ihr zur Wahl des Artikel des Monats stellen wollt. --Revan55 20:50, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Episoden-Übersicht-Bilder Die Episoden-Bilder mit dem "s" dran sollen wirklich so klein sein, die brauchst/sollst du nicht in HD hochladen, da die eine ganz spezielle Größe haben, damit sie direkt in die Episodenübersicht passen und immer gleich groß sind. Wenn man dasselbe Bild noch mal wo anders verwenden will, kannst du das Bild natürlich noch mal hochladen, dann bitte aber unter einem anderen Namen. (Die Bilder für die Episodenübersicht müssen immer 150x82 Pixel groß sein.) ..::Aeris::.. 18:29, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Bei den Charakteren machen wir ja immer die Fähigkeiten und die Jutsus zuletzt ich meine der Abschnitt Verschiedenes kommt immer vor den Abschnitt Fahigkeiten. Ich bin aber er Meinung das die Fähigkeiten und Jutsus wichtiger sind als der abschnitt Verschiedenes daher wäre ich dafür das der Abschnitt Fähigkeiten vor den Abschnitt Verschiedenes verschoben wird ich habe das mal bei Yamato gemacht. Wie siehst du das? --Revan55 18:27, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Film-Spoiler Bitter schau einmal hier hin (und sag auch was dazu ^^). ..::Aeris::.. 09:50, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Nene, es ist schon falsch. es ist das Kyuubi. Kyuubi ist ein Fremdwort, da es nicht der deutschen Sprache angehört. Wörter, die so eingedeutscht sind, dass sie in die deutsche Sprache integriert worden sind, sind Lehnwörter (keine Fremdwörter mehr). Lehnwörter werden an die Flexion, den Sprachgebrauch und die Grammatik der Nehmersprache (in diesem Falle deutsch) angepasst, Fremdwörter nicht. Ninjason 16:44, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neue Bilder schießen Antwort Also ich hab mir jetzt die Bilder von Sasuke gegen Itachi angeschauen wo du ein Anime Bild durch ein weiteres ersetzt hast jedoch war der Unterschied eigentlich nur sehr gering, nach meiner Ansicht. Ansonsten die Bilder vom Manga die du durch den Anime ersetzt hast sind sehr gut.--Icis Leibgarde 20:02, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Vielleicht ist die Datei zu groß oder hat irgendeinen Fehler.--Icis Leibgarde 20:46, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Puuhh... eine harte Nuss. Mhmm... tja du könntest natrülich versuchen, auch wenn es qualitätsverlust bedeutet, vom Bild, über Movie Maker, eine jpg-Datei zu erstellen und diese versuchen hochzuladen.--Icis Leibgarde 21:07, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC)